Blog użytkownika:MatthewFrozen/Frozen 2 - Rozdział XXVI
Cześć wam! :) Chcę wam powiedzieć, że dzisiaj pisałem sprawdzian szóstoklasisty, i po sprawdzeniu odpowiedzi w Internecie, mam chyba wszystko dobrze :3 (nie jestem pewien co do dwóch zadań matematyczny, bo nie pamiętam co zaznaczyłem >.>). W każdym razie wszystko zapowiada się dobrze ^-^ Jak mój tata dzisiaj wrócił do domu przywiózł mi gazetę, w której na pierwszej stronie było obrazek Anny i napis: „'Kraina lodu'; Ile zarobili twórcy najpopularniejszej animacji świata?” A w środku nagłówek: „ '„Kraina lodu” bije rekord”''' :3 I są opisy tego ile zarobiła (oświecę was 1 miliard i 72 miliony dolarów :3 A to się jeszcze zmieni, bo kraina lodu jest jeszcze grana prawie w każdym kraju, w tym naszej Polsce, bez przerwy przez 4 miesiące… )'' A więc nasza ulubiona animacja, zarobiła duuuuużo kasy xD, i chociaż chcę wam dać to przeczytania kolejny rozdział, to chcę napisać wam coś co było w tej gazecie a propo tego że ten film jest popularny na całym świecie: „W ubiegłym tygodniu dwaj strażacy z Bostonu usiłowali namówić czterolatkę, by wyszła do nich po drabinie z windy, która utknęła między piętrami. Dziewczynka wykonała polecenie dopiero, gdy na dwa głosy zaczęli śpiewać piosenkę „Mam tę moc” z „Krainy lodu”. – Włączył się nam instynkt tacierzyński – mówili potem strażacy.” ^-^ Mnie to rozbawiło do łez :D A więc bez dłuższego przeciągania, dedykuję ten rozdział już chyba każdemu znanej użytkowniczce Polaphp ;) Zapraszam was do czytania kolejnego rozdziału :) ---- Rozdział XXVI - Jakubie! – krzyczał Kristoff biegnąc przez korytarz zamku do nadwornego skryby i prawej ręki króla, jako iż króla, ani królowej nie było, on zajmował się władzą… - Tak Kristoffie? Wiesz, że powinieneś się zachowywać… inaczej? - Tak, wiem… czekaj co? Z Resztą… Nie ważne! – mówił sapiąc okropnie – W każdym razie, jest list z Korony, pisze tu… - Jest napisane. – poprawił go Jakub, był odpowiedzialny za naukę chłopaka. - Dobra, że Anna i Elsa, żyją i że… Już wyruszają w podróż powrotną do Arendelle… Nie będę musiał być królem! – powiedział z wielką ulgą, podając list, nauczycielowi, był bardzo podekscytowany (Kristoff oczywiście :P) że Anna żyje, i jest cała i zdrowa, a także cieszył się, że nie musi zostawać królem… - Dobrze, ale jako iż będziesz księciem, będzie możliwość, że kiedyś zostaniesz królem… *** Hans błąkał się po lesie, nie wiedział co ma ze sobą zrobić, myślał, czy dobrze zrobił… Z jednej strony jest wolny, ale musi sam znaleźć jedzenie, schronienie, i wszystko do życia potrzebne, (albo zgolić boczki, ostrzyc się na krótko, i udawać mieszkańca Arendelle xD) z drugiej strony w więzieniu nie było zaraz tak źle… oczywiście było źle, ale nie tak źle ja w więzieniu w Nasturii, nie żeby kiedyś był tam w celi, ale nie raz z ciekawości poszedł zobaczyć jak to wygląda… Ale tutaj jedzenie miał, posłanie miał… Ale nie miał wolności… Tak to jest najważniejsze… Wolność. Nadciągał zmierzch, niebo zakryło się szarymi chmurami, a wszystko dookoła zostało pokryte mgłą… A on ciągle szedł bez celu, a w jego głowie roiło się mnóstwo myśli. Nagle usłyszał czyjeś rozmowy i żółte światełko gdzieś w oddali, jednak nie wiedział kto to jest, ponieważ mgła ograniczała widoczność. - On musi gdzieś tu być! Nie mógł uciec daleko! Macie przeszukać ten las wzdłuż i wszerz! Zrozumiano?! - Tak jest! – odparło kilka osób, teraz wiedział, że szukają, jego. Zaczął biec szybko w bok, biegł z całych sił nie patrząc przed siebie, czuł wolność, a raczej właśnie poczuł ból, bo walnął w drzewo, które było dokładnie przed nim… Zakręciło mu się w głowie i runął na ziemię… Usłyszał tylko jakieś głosy – Tutaj jest! – Mamy go! – i kilku podbiegających do niego ludzi… *** Książę obudził się leżąc na więziennej pryczy, wstał tylko i podszedł do okna podzielonego prętami, kiedy poczuł, że coś ciągnie go do tyłu – kajdany przykute do ściany, takie same jak miała kiedyś na sobie Elsa… To imię, jedno jedyne imię… Właśnie to, z pośród wszystkich jakie istnieją na świecie teraz brzmiało mu w głowie – Elsa… Elsa… Elsa... – Hans ponownie usiadł na pryczy, rozmyślał ponownie o tym co kiedyś próbował uczynić. Rozmyślanie przerwało mu otworzenie drzwi do jego celi, wszedł przez nie jeden z głównych strażników i oznajmił – Ciesz się, że nie trafiłeś na stryczek, chociaż ci się to należy, jednak książę Kristoff nie chce podejmować takich decyzji pod nieobecność Królowej i jej siostry… Hans spuścił z niego wzrok… Czyli Kristoff został już oficjalnie księciem? – myślał zdziwiony, nie wiedział jednak, że strażnik (obchodzi prima aprilis! xD Nie no żart… :P) mówi tak specjalnie, żeby go naskarżyć, ponieważ wie o tym, że Kristoff chciał go zlać… (:P) - A, i bym zapomniał, oczywiście, zrobił ci karę, że tak powiem, dostajesz jedzenie tylko raz dziennie – mały talerz z kaszą, oczywiście nie regularnie, i jeden kubek wody… Na CAŁY dzień… Więc lepiej to sobie dobrze rozplanuj… - Strażnik wybuch wścibskim śmiechem – A no i dostałeś też, od niego prezent… No wiesz, te metalowe kajdany! – znowu zaczął się śmiać – I żeby ci nie przyszło do głowy ponownie uciekać, przed wejściem do twojej celi podwojono obstawę strażników, więc nawet jeżeli będziesz próbował, nie uda ci się stąd uciec. – Oznajmił i wyszedł, a Hans tylko przeczesał włosy ręką i ponownie położył się na pryczy… ---- I jak wam się podoba rozdział? Piszcie proszę w komentarzach! :D Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach